On My Way
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Alternate ending to my story "Legendary Lovers". This time when Edward tried guilting Cory into staying and not leaving to go see Kol, Cory didn't stay. She left town and went to Mystic Falls. What would everything be like when Kol's wife is in the picture? Starts 3x12. Kol/OC –New readers don't have to read the first story, but it's HIGHLY recommended.
1. On My Way

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

_And no one's words can stop me_  
_ I'm past the point of no return_  
_ No matter how it hurts me_  
_ I'm running to you, running to you_

_ And my heart's too drunk to drive_  
_ I should stay away from you tonight_  
_ But in this blackout state of mind_  
_ Baby all I want is you tonight_

- Lea Michele, On My Way

* * *

**Chapter 1- On My Way**

Cory wanted to kill someone.

She had never felt so bloodthirsty except for when Klaus daggered Kol, her husband, in front of her. Then again, the only person she wanted to kill at the time was Klaus, but that was understandable. I mean if you saw your husband literally get stabbed in the chest by his brother while you had a stake in your stomach and couldn't do anything, you'd want to kill him to.

But there was a completely different reason as to why Cory was bloodthirsty this time. Two words.

Edward Cullen.

_**Flashback**_

_"That was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen," Edward said as he and Cory walked inside the Cullen house. Cory sighed and said, "Thanks for the compliment of my brain."_

_Edward shrugged and as they walked into the living room, Esme stood up and said, "What are you two doing here?"_

_"Edward wants to talk to me," Cory said emotionlessly as she sat on the couch. She wasn't even attempting to hide that I wasn't happy anymore. She was past uncomfortable. She was miserable._

_**"I would rather be with Klaus, dealing with his bipolar moods, his trust issues, and having to deal with the fact that he daggered my husband, then having to deal with these temperamental werewolves, bipolar Cold Ones, and the redhead who's hell bent on revenge."** Cory thought as she clenched her fist.  
_

_"Alright," Esme said, "I'll be grocery shopping."_

_She ran out of the house, and Cory crossed her legs saying, "What do you want? I know you don't want to talk about my traumatic memories, so what is it?"_

_"I'm asking you to stay," Edward said. Cory narrowed her eyes and said, "Care to repeat that one more time for me?"_

_"We need you to stay. I do. Bella does," Edward said as he stood in front of Cory. The thousand year old vampire stood up and said, "You all realize how miserable I am here, right? One day back in Forks and I have to stop a shape-shifter and a Cold One from going at it in a creek over crossing an invisible line. Not to mention I was forced to hunt for Victoria who's hell bent on revenge for killing her mate. Two days back, and I stop an almost fight about to happen in a parking lot of a high school between two boys who are** still** Cold Ones VS shape-shifter."_

_"I know you're uncomfortable. It's obvious," Edward said, "But please. Bella feels safer when you're here. She had nightmares when you left-" Cory cut him off saying, "-And she had nightmares when you left too."_

_Edward sighed and said, "Cory, I am begging you. Please stay. At least until Victoria is gone-" Cory cut him off, "-Klaus wants me there in two days. That's when the offer expires. I won't be able to see Kol for however many more years. You're forcing me to choose between Bella and Kol and I'm sorry Edward, but I've put her first for the past four years. **My** needs are coming first for once."_

_"I know you need Kol, it's like I need Bella-" Cory cut off Edward again, "-No. You don't know what it's like. Don't even try to "sympathize" with me. Until you've spent 159 years away from Bella, the person you spent over 1100 years with, then you can say that you know what I'm talking about. But until then, you can't say that you know a thing. You lasted six months. Half a year. I'm **still** going without Kol."_

_"Think about family," Edward said, "You said Bella was like your little sister? Then stay here and protect her one more time, and then I'll go and help you find Kol."_

_Cory rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, right. Like you would leave Bella... and I doubt you'd be any help anyways," Cory headed for the door, "I'm still leaving."_

_"I didn't know abandoning family was your thing," Edward said. Cory stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Edward, saying, "Listen here, **Cullen**," She growled out the name, "You can try and guilt me all you want into keeping me here, but I'm leaving whether you want me to or not. You can manipulate Bella into thinking whatever the hell you want her to think about me, but she's only eighteen years old. I've had my actual family for more than a thousand years. We might have trust issues, and anger issues, and commu- the point is, no matter we're family. I love Kol. I love his siblings. They're my best friends. Not your little wannabe "family" of vampires. So as far as I'm concerned, you're not my family. Neither is Bella. She was just using me to keep herself safe. And we both know it."  
_

_Cory then turned around and headed straight out to her car. She was going to Mystic Falls, and no one was going to stop her.  
_

**_End Flashback_**

Cory was tired of having to deal with the Cullens' manipulative ways, and she wanted space. More importantly she wanted to see Kol and maybe hit Klaus once or twice.

That was why she was standing in front of a mansion, debating whether she was going to knock on the door or not. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with the hybrid just yet. She was working herself up to the occasion.

Sadly, she didn't even get the chance before a blonde haired, blue eyed, hybrid opened the door and said, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?"

"I was working myself up to knock on the door, you know since I'm not sure if I want to see your repugnant face," Cory said as she glared at Klaus. He smirked at her and said, "That's the Cory I know. Come on in, love."

"How many times have I told you to **not** call me that?" Cory said as she walked in the door. Klaus shrugged as he shut the door and said, "Too many times to count. Now come on, I bet you're tired after a long day on the road-" Cory cut him off, saying, "-You know the only reason I came was to see Kol. Now where is he, Klaus?"

Klaus paused and slowly turned around to face Cory, saying, "There's been a small mishap…"

Cory's eyes narrowed as she growled out, "What do you mean, "small mishap"? Where's my husband, Nik?"

"…The Salvatores may have all of the coffins. Including the one that holds Kol," Klaus said, slowly stepping back as Cory's eyes grew darker.

He knew all about her ripper stage after he daggered Kol. It didn't make him smile like it did with Stefan's ripper side. No, Cory's ripper side was completely different. She let her vampire side completely out. Meaning she didn't eat, sleep, or talk. She didn't stop going. She killed almost every person in her sight. She even killed the photographer that took her picture back in the early 1970s. Someone found the camera in the giant massacre of bodies. That was when Cory slowly started turning back to herself.

Cory took a deep breath, shutting her eyes and saying, "If he dies, I will murder you myself, Niklaus," She opened her eyes, "Now what do we need to do to get those coffins back?"

* * *

"How's life on the road?" Klaus asked one of his hybrids as he watched Cory at talking to the bartender with a small smirk.

_"Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?"_ The hybrid answered. Klaus simply said, "Boring. For now."

_"If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word,"_ The hybrid said almost immediately as Klaus raised his eyebrow, noticing that Cory seemed to be getting slightly agitated with the bartender. He then answered his hybrid, saying, "There's no need. I've been making friends with the town's civil servants. There's a deputy who's awfully chatty, but useful nonetheless. Then my sister-in-law decided to pay me a visit. She's upset that Kol's gone missing, but she'll do anything to get him back and that's exactly what I need at the moment."

The hybrid chuckled, and Klaus lowered his voice as he said, "Are you clear on what you need to do?"

_"I've got it covered."_

Klaus smirked as he hung up his phone, and then looked over at Cory who was walking back over to him, rolling her eyes. She sat next to him and said, "I hate human men."

"Why's that, sweetheart?" Klaus asked. Cory simply drank some more of her drink and said, "All they seem to want is to get laid."'

Klaus smiled and laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me stay here," Cory growled after Klaus got the phone call where it told him where the coffins were. The hybrid sighed and said, "Cory, you are my biggest asset, and- don't tell anyone I said it- but you're my best friend. If Kol finds out that you got hurt not only would it kill him, it would kill me too. You're my sister. Blood related or not. I need you to be safe."

"…Why do I believe you?" Cory asked as she crossed her arms. Klaus shrugged and said, "You ponder that while I go get your husband and the rest of my siblings."

Before Cory could say anything, Klaus was gone. She growled and sat in a chair, a glare permanently fixed on her face.

She hadn't even been sitting for more than ten minutes before her phone went off. She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket as she looked at it. Bella Swan. Cory hit ignore and turned her phone on silent before she headed up the stairs. She knew she was going to be bored, so she thought she might as well unpack while she was waiting for Klaus to get back.

* * *

"CORY!" Klaus yelled as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. In a split second Cory was standing in front of him with her hands clasped in front of her as she said, "Yes, Nik?"

"They have the locked coffin," Klaus stated. Cory instantly paled as she said, "What?"

"They have it," Klaus repeated. Cory was the only one, other than Klaus, who knew what was in the locked coffin. Klaus had one day told her while he was- as he called it, emotionally unstable, and it had just come out. Cory swore that she'd keep the secret, but was honestly lost as to why he even kept the body.

Cory took a deep breath and walked by Klaus, saying, "I need a drink before anything else is said or done."

Klaus didn't chuckle like he normally would, but instead watched as his hybrid pushed the last coffin in the room. He heard Cory walk out of the room, knowing she was going to go get a blood bag to drink with her whiskey. He learned that was one of her favorite drinks while they were at the grill.

"You've got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?" The hybrid said as Klaus turned to look at him. Klaus then shook his head and said, "Not quite yet. I still have some business to take care of."

Klaus started to head into the living room while the hybrid said, "What business?"

Klaus turned to look at the hybrid, but was shocked as the hybrid's face contorted in pain, and he fell on the ground, dead. Klaus looked up at the vampire who was holding the hybrid's heart in his hand, saying, "So, Niklaus. What'd I miss?"

Elijah dropped the heart and pulled out his handkerchief, saying, "You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you who removed the dagger from my chest."

He walked towards Klaus as the original hybrid said, "You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, shall we?"

* * *

"O negative, or B positive… well I haven't had O negative in a while-" Cory's outward babbling was stopped when she heard a crash. She raised an eyebrow and set the two bags down before she quickly ran upstairs, and in a split second she was looking at Klaus holding a dagger above Elijah as he said, "Don't make me do this to you again, Elijah!"

"Go on, use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with," Elijah said, and Cory slightly perked up at the mention of her husband's name, but her eyes narrowed as Klaus said, "Mikel is dead."

"What did you say?" Elijah asked, shocked. Klaus' face was emotionless as he said, "I killed him with his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah. Forever."

"Then why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for nine hundred years, Kol for over a century? Not to mention having Kol daggered has kept our sister-in-law volatile and unstable," Elijah said. Cory spoke up, making her presence known to the two brothers as she said, "I'm wondering that too."

Elijah had a small smile on his face as he looked at her, but it was wiped away as Klaus said, "Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you both do not know about our past. Our father's death. Things I never wanted either of you to know, but I'm ready to tell you now. Cory, that's why I initially wanted you to come, but I knew the only way to get you to come would be through Kol."

Cory's eyes narrowed as she watched him walk over to a small container and twirled the tip of the dagger in it.

"I only ask you both that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me," Klaus said, and started walking towards Kol again. Cory's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, and said, "What are you doing?"

Klaus looked at her and said, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Tears welled up in Cory's eyes as she watched him dagger Kol again, and Elijah looked back at her then back at Klaus as the hybrid said, "Always and forever," Klaus moved to stand in front of his family members, "I need you two to stand by my side," He looked at Elijah, "Be my brother," He looked at Cory, "Be my sister," He looked between them both, "Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you, our family will be whole again."

Only Elijah noticed how Cory's hand tightened into a fist as Klaus shut Kol's coffin.

* * *

**AN: Uh oh, Klaus has ticked Cory off. This is not going to end well. How do you think Cory is going to like Stefan and Damon in the next chapter?  
**

**********************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	2. You Make Me Strong

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

_So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh._  
_ Need you to keep me from falling apart._  
_ I'll always hold on._  
_ 'Cause you make me strong._

_ I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_  
_ But I don't care._  
_ I'm not scared of love._  
_ 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._  
_ Is that so wrong?_  
_ Is it so wrong?_

- One Direction, Strong

* * *

**Chapter 2- You Make Me Strong  
**

Cory sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a bedroom that Klaus had "made just for her and Kol". It had black walls with white furniture, and a red comforter. Cory's clothes were thrown everywhere around the room because she couldn't find anything she wanted to wear. She and Elijah were going to go meet up with one of the Salvatore brothers to talk. After she got his hair cut. She was thoroughly annoyed with how long Elijah's hair had gotten while he was daggered, and she knew she'd have to get Kol's hair fixed once he was undaggered too.

Cory sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, sighed, and then grabbed her phone. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked at Klaus. He smirked at her and said, "Hello, love. Going somewhere?"

Cory simply pushed by him as she said, "One, I am not your love, and two, I am helping your brother get his hair cut. I don't know when we'll be back, so don't bother asking."

Klaus grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes as he started compelling her, "You will not undagger any of my siblings unless I tell you it's okay."

Cory repeated it back in monotone, and Klaus smirked as he let her go. Cory then blinked a couple times and Klaus was in shock as what happened next.

She pulled her arm back and punched him in the face so hard that he flew into a wall. Cory growled at him as she said, "I can't believe you compelled me, you dick!"

She then walked down the stairs angrily, heading into the kitchen where Elijah was.

* * *

"I don't like this," Cory stated as she stood next to Elijah in an empty field as they watched the black haired Salvatore walk towards them. Elijah glanced at his sister-in-law and said, "Nothing's going to happen."

"I'm not worried about anything happening. Honestly, if need be, I could kill him in a second. But there's two reasons why I won't do that. One, because I'm not really in the mood to kill someone, and two, he has the coffin that Klaus needs to undagger Kol," Cory stated as she watched the black haired Salvatore stop in front of them. Cory heard the person on the other end of his phone conversation say, _"Hey, where are you?"_

"Tea with an old friend," Was all the Salvatore said before he hung up. He slid his phone in his pocket as he said, "Elijah, my favorite Original, back from the dead. You clean up nice," He looked at Cory, "Who's this?"

"She is none of your concern." Elijah said, knowing how much Cory liked people not knowing who she was, "You left something in my jacket pocket," Elijah held up a note. The Salvatore nodded and said, "Oh yeah… _Dear Elijah, let's get together… plot the destruction of your brother. XO, XO_…"

Cory rolled her eyes as Elijah said, "Damon."

"Was I right to undagger you, or are we going to have a problem?" Damon asked. Elijah simply shrugged and said, "Well I'm here. Let's talk."

"Only until you tell me who she is," Damon said as he looked at Cory. Elijah sighed and said, "She's my sister-in-law, Cora. Though she goes by Cory now."

Damon looked at Cory and said, "Klaus and Elijah are single and Finn is in love with Sage… so that leaves Kol."

Cory smirked and said, "Correct."

"Why do _**you**_ want to kill Klaus?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. Cory simply sighed and said, "I don't really want to kill him, but he's gone too far this time."

"What'd he do now?" Damon asked as a scowl grew on Cory's face, her fists clenching till her knuckles were white. Elijah simply said, "He compelled Cory to not undagger any of my siblings until he tells her too."

"Ouch," Damon said, and Cory glared at him, saying, "Can we get on with this?"

"Well, let's start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asked. Cory held back a groan as she and Elijah both shook their heads no. Of course Cory knew, and Elijah knew that Cory knew. But he knew that she wasn't going to tell the Salvatores. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Get dressed, we're going out," Damon said as he held up two shirts towards Stefan, who had just walked into the room, shirtless. Stefan immediately said, "Yeah, sorry, not interested."

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit down with you and Klaus… I say go with the black. Makes you look all villain-y," Damon said. Stefan turned towards Damon and said, "Klaus won't make a deal, Damon."

"He doesn't have to," Damon said as he tossed the shirts into a chair, "All we're doing is buying a little time to give my wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin."

"So that's your, uh, your plan? Stall Klaus," Stefan said mockingly. Damon ignored it as he said, "Well if you hadn't gone all postal on his hybrids, then maybe I'd have some options."

"So you unleash an Original to help him out."

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him, he's in vengeance mode. It's perfect," Damon objected. Stefan turned and gave Damon a look as he said, "There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus."

"Well we're not trusting _**just**_ him this time," Damon said with a smirk. Stefan looked at him slightly confused, and Damon said, "Ever heard of Cora Mikaelson?"

"You undaggered two Originals!?" Stefan asked angrily. Damon stopped him by holding up a hand and correcting him, saying, "I only undaggered Elijah. Cora Mikaelson is Klaus and Elijah's sister-in-law. She's married to Kol. After I met with her and Elijah, I did a little reading on her. She's just as old as the rest of the Originals, and she was the first person Kol turned. She went into complete vampire mode once Klaus daggered Kol, and she was even worse then you when you're in your ripper mode. She stayed like that for a hundred and twenty one years; she killed over two hundred and fifty thousand people. When her picture got taken it snapped her out of it."

"… And you think it's _**smart**_ to bring her into this?" Stefan asked, confused. Damon sighed and said, "She hates Klaus. Not only has he had her husband daggered for over a century, but apparently this morning Klaus compelled her to not undagger any of the other Originals until he tells her it's okay to. She barely talked to me, but I could feel the anger _radiating_ from her. Elijah **and** Her in vengeance mode- there's no way this can go wrong."

* * *

"You two promise me you will try and behave tonight?" Elijah asked Cory and Klaus as the doorbell rang. Cory lifted her wine glass to her lips as Klaus said, "Of course I'll behave, Elijah!"

"I'm going to be honest, Eli, and tell you-I'm not making promises that I'm positive I'll be able to keep," Cory said, and finished her statement by glaring at Klaus. The hybrid sighed and stood up as they both heard Elijah yell, "Niklaus, Cora, our guests have arrived!"

Klaus immediately sped down the stairs so he was standing in the dining room as Cory walked down the stairs at a normal, human pace. She could hear Klaus say, "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"

Cory then walked into the room with her wine glass in hand, and she made her presence known by saying, "It's better to indulge him."

She felt eyes on her, but she didn't really care as she headed straight over to the table to refill her glass.

Stefan was shocked at how… normal yet not _normal_ Cory looked to him. The way Damon described her, he expected someone completely stiff, void of emotion, and pure rage on her face. Instead he was met with a brunette, brown eyed woman in a white dress and black heels who looked annoyed, upset, mad, and tired all in one. Yet she did well to hide it. He couldn't see how this woman was the ripper that was worse than him. Yet, secretly, he didn't really want to know.

Cory didn't say anything as she sat down at her place at the table, which was in-between Elijah and Klaus, as Stefan said, "I didn't, uh, come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to," Everyone could see smirk that was growing on Cory's face, "'Cause you would hear us out."

"Hmm. Well we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours," Klaus said as he took a seat on Cory's right. The woman simply chuckled as both Salvatores sat down.

It had been a rather awkward twenty minutes as Cory went through two glasses of wine and barely touched her food, while everyone else ate and didn't talk. Except for Stefan who didn't eat or drink a thing.

Klaus noticed that and said, "You lost your appetite."

"Eat; I thought we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home," Damon said, and Cory noticed he was holding back his anger. Stefan chuckled, and smiled, a fake smile that was so obvious that made Cory wonder why Klaus liked this guy. She then took another sip of her wine as Klaus said, "That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together. Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

Cory chuckled, and Elijah looked at her, giving her a look that said, _"Be nice."_

Cory simply smirked as Damon said, "Well, I know what he felt about you. So, I figured the more… the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through."

"Kind of like, uh, you and Rebekah right? Where is she, by the way?" Stefan asked. Cory smirked and couldn't resist as she said, "Last I checked, she was still daggered because Klaus was afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother… I've already come clean to Elijah, Cory," Klaus said as he looked at the said woman with a glare. Cory simply chuckled, smirked, and said, "Aw, I hoped not. It'd be a really fun night then…"

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed Dad? Might want to dial down the judgment till dessert," Damon said as one of the women Klaus had compelled, refilled Cory's wine glass again. Stefan immediately said, "We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"Oh the Salvatore's got balls…" Cory muttered with a chuckle. Elijah just then looked at her and realized how much she was really affected by what Klaus had done that morning. When he first saw her the night before, she seemed calm, and even slightly relaxed. Now she was tense all the time, looked tired, annoyed, and was very sarcastic no matter what she said.

"I'm just saying, we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself," Damon said.

About an hour later, Cory was now leaning back in her chair, wine glass in her hand as she listened to the four men talk. She made a comment every now and then, but was thoroughly bored out of her mind.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah suddenly asked. Cory's eyebrow rose at the mention of the doppelganger's name.

"I don't know. Ask Damon," Stefan answered immediately. Klaus laughed as Cory chuckled as she took another sip of her wine. Elijah was confused as Klaus said, "I'm sorry," He looked at Elijah, "You missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena, and, uh, this dinner is over," Stefan stated. Damon then said, "You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the _"Do Not Discuss"_ pile."

"You're probably right," Klaus said, and Stefan nodded, saying, "Yeah."

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked, and Elijah said, "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved? Plus it'll just get Cory into her ranting mode."

"What do you mean "Cory's ranting mode"?" Stefan asked, honestly curious. Cory smirked and said, "You get me started on Tatia, and the world may end. To put it simply, of course."

"Oh come on, Cory," Klaus persisted, "Given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

"Well if you are going to talk about Tatia, then I'm leaving the room before… well before heads roll," Cory said as she stood up. Everyone watched her walk out of the room, and Damon said, "Why's she got such a problem with Tatia?"

"Well, Niklaus and Cory used to be very close when we were all still human, and… well once Tatia came into the picture-" Klaus cut Elijah off, saying, "-Some things were said that were not meant, and nothing was ever the same between us. Not to mention that I daggered Kol, so now things have never been worse between the two of us."

* * *

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah suggested as Cory walked back into the room. She sat back down in her spot with a fresh glass of wine that smelled a lot like blood.

"Well it's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges," Damon said. Cory smirked and said, "The deal sounds fair, Nik."

"I don't think you understand. I can't do that because Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me," Cory rolled her eyes, "I will never leave her behind… let's say I do leave her here," Klaus stood up as he grabbed his glass, "Under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is… the two of you."

Damon and Stefan both sighed, and after a pause Damon said, "I'm gonna get some air."

"Let me deal with this," Elijah said as he also stood up and followed Damon. Cory stayed where she sat as she crossed her legs, and Klaus smirked as he said, "Mhm, all this talk has made me thirsty," He looked at one of the women and she started walking over, "What do you say, Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"

Klaus' fangs grew as he smirked, and he sank his fangs into the blonde's neck.

Stefan didn't watch Klaus and instead watched Cory, who's gripped tightened on her glass. The only question on Stefan's mind was, _"Why is she suddenly so tense?"_

Cory drank more of her wine as she tried to ignore Klaus draining the blonde next to her. She hadn't drank blood from the vein in over thirty five years. She always got nervous around vampires that did drink human blood because it made her want the taste of it in her mouth. She had always drank from blood bags or a cup since she went ripper for over a hundred years.

"Mmm, delicious. Aged to perfection," Klaus commented as he dropped the blonde's lifeless body onto the ground. Stefan stood up and said, "Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother."

Cory snorted and said, "You're doing that well enough on your own. Though I bet Nik is enjoying it."

Klaus looked at Cory as he smirked, and then looked back at Stefan as he said, "Cory's right... but because of Elena you'll lose your brother, and you'll only have yourself to blame."

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something onto the table. We've made our offer. Now you counter," Damon said as he and Elijah walked into the room.

Klaus went and sat back down in the seat that was on Cory's left as he said, "Okay," Klaus thought for a second, "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human," He looked at Elijah and Cory, "Maybe that nice football player; you know, the blonde one."

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asked, slightly offended, which made Cory chuckle. Klaus nodded and said, "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain, and never run out of hybrids. Right, Klaus?" Stefan said, knowing Klaus' ulterior motives. The hybrid smirked and said, "Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So… what do you say, Stefan?" Klaus stood up again, "Hmm? Do we have a deal?"

Damon watched Stefan walk over to Klaus as he said, "What are you doing?"

Cory was honestly interested in what was going to happen. It was like a tennis match between Klaus and Stefan, but with words.

Stefan put his hand in Klaus', and Klaus was smirking happily until Stefan said, "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

Cory held back the very large urge to clap wildly as she was smirking, but the smirk dropped and a groan threatened to spill out of her mouth as Klaus broke Stefan's wrist and leg, pulling his arm over the fire in a split second. Before Damon could do anything though, Elijah had him by his neck, up against a wall, and Cory heard Damon ask him, "What are you doing?"

Cory stood up as Elijah let Damon go, and Damon yelled, "STOP!"

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive," Klaus stated. Damon was glaring at Klaus as he said, "I'll get it."

Klaus looked at Elijah as Damon walked away, and said, "Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Cory was going to follow Elijah until Klaus said, "Cory, stay here. I want Elijah to go with him. Not you."

Cory stopped in her tracks and turned to face Klaus with a glare aimed at his head.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin," Stefan said. Klaus pulled Stefan up and said, "You really have given up, haven't you, huh? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"

Stefan pushed Klaus away from him, and the hybrid chuckled and said, "You're just like Cory," The said woman glared harder at Klaus, "You both try and contain it, yet you're always going to be the ripper. I knew Cory always had it in her, and it was astonishing to see how much destruction she caused just by me daggering Kol. I didn't know she was that ruthless, but I was wrong… You know she hasn't drank blood from the vein for over thirty-six years? I don't know how she does it, but-" Klaus was cut off by Cory's glass breaking in her hand as she finally hit her breaking point.

Thankfully, Elijah came in and stopped her from attacking Klaus by standing in front of her. Cory took a deep breath through her mouth and let it out through her nose as she headed back over to the table. She took another glass and filled it up with wine as Klaus said, "Elijah. Why haven't you left?"

"Well where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert," Elijah said as Cory was still struggling to contain her breathing and not attack Klaus like she so desperately wanted to.

One of the women that Klaus had compelled had a tray in her hands, and she pulled the cloth off the top of the tray, showing two daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked as he looked at Elijah with wide eyes. Cory chuckled and said, "What has _he_ done? What have **you** done is more like it."

Klaus looked at Cory and said, "Do you remember who you're talking to, Cora?!"

"No, to be honest, it's hard to see through the all the pain you've caused me," Cory said with a smirk on her face. Elijah simply looked at Klaus and said, "See, Cory and I have learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this our terms now."

Cory's grip slightly tightened on her glass as she felt someone walk between her and Elijah, heading towards Klaus.

"Kol," Klaus said, a horrified look on his face. Cory couldn't help the smirk that lit up her face at the look of pure terror on Klaus' face as her husband said, "Long time, brother."

Next thing you know, a dagger was missing from the tray and Klaus yelled, "Finn, don't!"

Klaus screamed in pain as Finn stuck the dagger through his hand, and Klaus ran to the other side of the room only to see Rebekah walk out, blocking his exit. His eyes widened and he said, "Rebekah."

She smiled at him and then stuck the dagger in his stomach as she said, "This is for our mother."

As Klaus stumbled back, Kol grabbed his arms, and Cory turned to the Salvatores and said, "I'd go if I were you."

"This is family business," Elijah said as Damon and Stefan left the room.

* * *

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik," Rebekah said as she walked around. She then grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall, successfully hitting a painting and knocking it down in the process.

Kol's grip tightened on Cory's waist slightly as the painting fell to the ground with a thud. As soon as Klaus was let go, Kol had immediately went to Cory and held her. They hadn't been separated since.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home; a place we could all be a family," Klaus looked at Cory, "None of us would ever have to be alone again."

Kol's grip tightened, obviously possessive, as Elijah said, "Oh, you're right. None of us will be."

Kol's arm stayed around Cory's waist as they moved to stand next to Rebekah, and slightly behind Elijah. Finn moved to stand on the other side of Rebekah as he said to Klaus, "You're staying behind."

"We're leaving you, Nik," Rebekah stated, "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench."

Cory glared at him as she said, "And you will be alone."

She smirked as Kol said, "Always and forever."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down," Klaus said as he looked at all of them.

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father," Elijah said. No one jumped as Klaus yelled, "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah said.

Klaus glared at his family, but not even a second later they heard the front door open. They all turned to look at who decided to walk in on them, but when they saw who it was, they were all shocked into silence.

Cory's grip tightened on the back of Kol's shirt as his grip tightened on her waist. Rebekah was barely able to say, "Mother?"

Esther walked down the stairs towards Klaus and they all watched her nervously. Klaus wasn't able to look at her as his gaze immediately dropped to his feet.

"Look at me," Esther demanded. Klaus nervously looked up at her as she said, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me," Klaus said quietly. Esther then shocked everyone in the room by saying, "Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you."

Everyone watched her as she grabbed Klaus' arm and pulled him closer to the five family members that were mad at him, and said, "I want us to be a family again."

* * *

"What happened while I was daggered?" Kol asked as he sat on the bed in he and Cory's bedroom. It was about two hours after he got undaggered, and he had been wanting to ask the question since he woke up.

Kol noticed Cory tense up at the question, and she turned around to face him, saying, "Nothing really important-" Kol cut her off by giving her a look, and saying, "-I heard what Nik said before Elijah came in. What happened, Cory?"

Cory sighed and ran a hand through her hair and said, "I may have lost it a bit."

"What do you mean, darling?" Kol said as he stood up and walked towards her. Cory sighed and sat on the edge of the desk as she said, "My emotions didn't just turn off... Everything else did too. I didn't sleep, eat, talk… anything. I just ran... and killed."

Kol held her face in his hands as she said, "Over two hundred and fifty thousand people in a hundred and twenty one years. That's two thousand people a year. Give or take a thousand. I'm a little rusty on my math-" Cory was cut off by Kol kissing her. When he pulled away he said, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"What happened? What made you…" Kol trailed off and Cory moved away from him as she said, "What made me a ripper?"

Kol nodded and Cory said, "By the time I got the stake out of my stomach, Klaus was gone, taking you with him. Have you ever felt like your heart's been ripped out of your body before? Because that's what it felt like when I realized you weren't there. And as long as Klaus had you, you weren't going to be there. Before I realized it, it was 1975 and I was labeled the "Heartbreak Ripper" because I "killed so many people that it broke people across the world's hearts". The reason I haven't drank any blood for the past thirty six years is because even when I tried stopping myself from killing people, I still did it. It was an instinct. Something to do. I wanted someone to feel like I did... I killed three people the first time I tried getting my control back. **Just** by trying to talk in a room full of humans."

Cory turned and looked out the window of their room as she said, "And the worst part of it all is that I don't remember any second of it. One second it's 1854 and the next it's 1975 and my face is plastered on newspapers because they finally got a picture of me from a camera that belonged to a man who was at the bottom of a pile of dead bodies. All of them were completely drained of blood too!"

Cory's head sagged as she said, "I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not. You're my wife and I love you no matter what," Kol said as he wrapped his arms around her. Cory sighed and held his hands that were resting on her stomach as she said, "I think about it every day. How many lives I ended-" Cory was cut off by Kol turning her around and saying, "-Well stop it. You're the only ripper who ever had a reason to… be a ripper!"

"So my husband being daggered by my brother-in-law is a good reason to kill hundreds of thousands of people?" Cory asked sarcastically. Kol nodded and said, "I believe so."

Cory smiled and laughed as she wrapped her arm around him, saying, "I missed you so much."

"...You're all I thought about while I was daggered," Kol said as he put his chin on top of her head, "I kept thinking about what you'd be doing. If you were with Klaus, annoying him to undagger me; trying to live life without me… the most frequent one had to be if you moved on or not."

Cory looked up at Kol and said, "I would never be able to move on from you."

"I left you alone for a hundred and fifty nine years-" Cory cut him off, saying, "-No, you were taken from me for a hundred and fifty nine years. There's a big difference between the two."

Kol smiled and kissed her, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cory said as she wrapped her arms around Kol's neck, and leaned her forehead against his. Kol smiled and held her tightly as he said, "Always and forever."

* * *

**AN: You learned a lot about Cory's ripper stage in this chapter, and I will let you all know now. In this version of the story, you will see a lot more of Cory's struggle with her ripper side.  
**

**************************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	3. Lie A Little Better

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

_The truth is I'm fallin to pieces_  
_ Anytime that you're around_  
_ Trouble is the truth keeps slippin out_

_ Cant seem to hide what I'm feelin_  
_ Cant believe what I'm sayin out loud_  
_ Truth is theres no turnin back now_  
_ Well, I guess I shoulda learned how to lie a little better_

- Lucy Hale, _**Lie A Little Better**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Lie A Little Better  
**

Cory sat on the couch in the living room, across from Rebekah (which was the couch that was closest to Kol), with her feet propped up as she flipped through a magazine. Kol and Finn were getting their suits tailored, while Elijah was cleaning his shoes. But every few minutes Kol kept looking over at Cory, and every time Rebekah would say, _"She's still there, Kol." _It made Cory smile.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am," Kol suddenly said as he fixed his suit jacket in the mirror. Cory peeked over the top of her magazine, looking between the two siblings, as Rebekah said, "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled."

Cory leaned back and shared a look with Finn as she chuckled. She had always been close with the eldest Mikaelson, and Finn liked Cory even more now that he had found out that Cory had kept in contact with Sage while he had been daggered. Sage was currently on her way to Mystic Falls and was supposed to be there by tomorrow.

The nice family moment was then ruined as Klaus stormed through the front door, saying, "You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?"

Cory groaned and held her magazine higher so it would cover her face.

"Here we go," Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asked. Kol immediately spoke up, saying, "Again, with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself," Klaus snapped as he looked at Kol, who was now sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Cory.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol said back. The previous night, Cory had told Kol as much as she could about her ripper years- that she could remember- and her husband still loved her as much as he had before (probably even a bit more). But when he realized that the reason Cory turned out the way she did was because of Klaus, he was immediately pissed. Cory had to practically drag Kol from the kitchen that morning so he wouldn't kill Klaus.

"No, Kol. But you're in **my **house," Klaus said, turning towards his brother. Cory laid her magazine on her lap, and watched as Kol stood up and said, "Then perhaps we should go outside."

Before either brother could do anything, Esther walked out of the room that was next to the living room and said, "Enough. I think you two have nearly driven our dear Cora mad with your bickering," All of the siblings looked over at the said woman, only to see that she was shooting Klaus and Kol such harsh glares that they both nervously turned away. Esther noticed and said, "Niklaus, come."

Kol smirked as Klaus walked around him and followed Esther into the adjoining room. When Klaus was out of the room, Kol sat on the couch next to his wife and said, "Sorry love. I'm still a little mad."

"A _**little**_," Finn chuckled, "Right."

"I think we can all tell that you're very angry for what Niklaus did to Cory," Elijah said as he went back to cleaning his shoes. Kol wrapped his arm around Cory's shoulder, saying, "I didn't think it was hard to tell. At least that was the point I was trying to make."

Rebekah smiled at the couple as Cory patted Kol's knee and said, "Get up before your suit wrinkles."

Kol smirked, kissed her, and said, "Only for you."

He did as he was told and went back to… staring at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Cory and Rebekah were dress shopping. They had ransacked everywhere except one place in town, and Cory was thinking about going into her storage unit that she had in Mystic Falls, and using one of her old dresses.

"I'm glad you and Kol are back together," Rebekah said as she and Cory walked into the grill. Cory sighed with a smile as she said, "Everything feels like it's back to normal again. Finally."

"It does, doesn't it?" Rebekah asked as she smiled at her sister-in-law. Cory nodded and said, "Yeah, and I now have my best friend back."

Rebekah smiled at Cory, and Cory smiled back. She then looked around, saying, "What are we doing here again?"

"I have to give an invitation to someone, but I see something else too. Go get something to drink, I'll be a minute or two," Rebekah said, and Cory nodded, heading over to the bar as Rebekah headed towards Elena and Caroline, who were sitting at a table. She felt Cory's eyes on her back as she said, "Careful, Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, "I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals."

Cory couldn't take that comment, and stood up, quickly walking over, as Rebekah said, "Oh get over yourself, Elena-" Cory cut Rebekah off, saying, "-Not everything is about the Petrova doppelganger."

"W-Who are you?" Elena asked, nervously, not knowing the brunette who was suddenly standing in front of her, and was being very hostile towards her. Rebekah smirked and said, "This is Cora Mikaelson, my sister-in-law. She's Kol's wife," Cory smirked at the two girls, "She's just like him, so I'd stay on her good side."

Cory turned around and headed back over to the bar as Rebekah headed over to Matt with an invitation in her hands.

* * *

Cory smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, and said, "Alright, I'm done now."

Kol smiled and walked in the room, saying, "Finally. You took forever. The ball's about to- wow."

Cory looked down at herself, saying, "What? It looks bad, doesn't it?"

"No, no, no… you look stunning, darling," Kol said as he walked towards her. Cory smiled and said, "Thank you. Now are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Not just yet," Kol said, pulling her back. Cory looked at him confused as he got on one knee, and she said, "What are you doing?"

Kol smiled at her, saying, "I noticed your wedding ring was a bit rusty, so…" He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me, my lovely wife?"

Cory laughed and said, "Yes."

Kol smiled and Cory switched out her thousand year old, gold, wedding ring for the new, silver, diamond one that Kol gave her. After it was on, Kol smiled and held out his arm, saying, "Shall we, darling?"

"We shall," Cory said and stuck her hand in the crook of his arm. They headed out of the room and down the stairs where most of the guests had already arrived. Cory smiled as she saw Rebekah in her nice green dress next to her date, and Kol said, "Have you met the mayor yet, love?"

Cory shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so."

"Good," Kol said as he looked down at her with a small smile, and he led her over to a woman who was in a gold gown and was standing in the middle of the room. As they walked towards her, Cory saw her next to the eldest Salvatore, saying, "I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

"Mayor Lockwood," Kol said with his small smirk as they stood next to the woman, "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson," He shook her hand as he wrapped the other around Cory, "And my wife, Cora."

Cory smiled and said, "I hope your lovely town plans to embrace us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

She smiled at Cory as Kol smirked at what his wife said. Damon then decided to cut in, holding his hand out as he said, "Damon Salvatore… have we met?"

Kol smirked widely this time, saying, "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out."

Damon smiled, even though it was obvious that he was offended, and turned to Cory, saying, "Nice to see you again, Cory."

"Damon," Cory said stiffly. Damon smirked at how much she disliked him, and Kol and the mayor both seemed confused as the mayor voiced it, saying, "You two know each other?"

"Sadly, I bumped into Damon the other day. He was very… antagonizing," Cory said with a small smile. Kol's grip tightened on his wife, saying, "Well then."

Cory, noticing his discomfort, smiled at the Mayor, and said, "I hope you enjoy the party," She grabbed Kol's hand, lacing their fingers together, "Come on, darling."

Kol followed her, sending a sharp glare at Damon, which the mayor missed, as he walked behind his wife towards Elijah, who was standing by the stairs while he sipped some champagne. Elijah noticed Kol's tense expression and said, "What happened?"

"Damon Salvatore happened," Cory said as she stood next to Elijah. Kol wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, and Cory looked up at him, saying, "Kol, relax."

"He was around you without anyone else there," Kol said, barely holding out a growl. Cory turned towards him to face him fully and said, "That's not true. Eli was there."

Kol looked at his brother, saying, "Is that true?"

"I was there. She barely talked to him," Elijah said with a nod. Cory leaned up and placed a kiss on Kol's jaw, saying, "Now will you relax?"

"Maybe," Kol said as he got some champagne off of a waiter's tray. Cory shared a look with Elijah, saying, "Good enough for me."

Finn and Esther soon joined the three family members who stood in front of the stairs, and they talked to the people who came up to them. Soon, Kol stole Cory away, and said, "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to my wife."

Cory smiled and said, "It's fine by me. I couldn't talk politics anymore."

Kol smiled and placed a kiss on her head, saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cory said. They looked around, observing the guests when Cory noticed the family heading towards the stairs. Kol noticed it too, and they both headed that way. They stood on the steps as Elijah said, "Uh, if everyone could gather, please."

"Welcome, thank you for joining us," Elijah said after everyone had quieted down a bit. Esther smiled as she stood slightly behind Cory and Kol, noticing the grip her son had around his wife's waist. He had always been protective, but now that he had been daggered for over a hundred years, he was a little more overprotective than usual, and it was showing.

"You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom," Elijah said with a smile. Kol immediately held out his hand to Cory and said, "May I have this dance?"

Cory smiled and said, "Always."

She placed her hand in his and they headed towards the ballroom with Finn and Esther following behind them.

Soon the music started, and as her and Kol started dancing he suddenly said, "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Cory asked as he twirled her. He smiled as he placed his hand on her waist, and the other in his, "Our wedding."

"Which one?" Cory said with a small laugh as Kol pulled her closer to him. He smiled and said, "The very first one, love."

Cory smiled and looked in his eyes as she said, "My favorite one of all."

Kol winked at her as they switched partners, and Cory suddenly found herself in Finn's arms. She smiled and said, "Hello, Finn."

"Cory," Finn said with a smile as they danced, "How are you enjoying being back with Kol?"

Cory smiled as she looked over at Kol dancing with Esther and shrugged, saying, "It's perfect. Just like I imagined."

Finn smiled and said, "Good. I want only the best for my favorite sister-in-law."

"Your** only** sister-in-law," Cory corrected with a laugh. Finn smiled and said, "I'm thinking about proposing to Sage again when she gets here."

"But you two are already married," Cory said as he twirled her. Finn nodded and said, "That's why I said again. I feel like I should do it over again since I haven't seen her in so long."

"She'd love it," Cory said with a smile. Finn smiled and they switched partners again, and Cory grinned when she found herself in Kol's arms again. He smiled and said, "Sorry, couldn't let you go to another man."

Cory laughed and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Kol said and lightly kissed her just as the music ended. Kol bowed at Cory and she curtsied in response.

* * *

"Where's your date?" Kol asked as he watched Cory talking to Esther across the room. Rebekah sighed, saying, "Flirting with his ex."

"You've changed, Bekah. Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness," Kol commented as he watched a brunette girl suddenly appear next to Cory. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Cory's eyes widen and after a second she pulled the brunette girl out of the room.

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers," Rebekah stated as she watched the same thing Kol was, "But I've already been scolded once, so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

Kol looked over at her, saying, "And spit right in the face of Mother's rules?" Kol smirked widely, "I'm in."

* * *

Cory smiled as she stood next to Esther, saying, "It's glad to have you back."

Esther smiled, saying, "It's nice to be back, and I've missed you, dear. How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Cory asked. Esther gave her a look and said, "Out of every vampire I know, you've suffered the most from what Niklaus did to his siblings. He turned you into a ripper, and he and his siblings drink blood in front of you daily."

Cory sighed and drank some of her champagne, saying, "It's hard. But I'll be fine-" Cory was suddenly cut off by hearing, "-Cory!"

Cory turned to her right to see Bella Swan walking towards her. Her eyes widened as she said, "Bella!?"

She looked at Esther and said, "If Kol comes looking for me-" Esther cut her off, saying, "-I'll tell him you went to go talk to Elijah or Niklaus."

Cory smiled at her mother-in-law and said, "Thank you, Esther."

The witch smiled and watched as the vampire walked over to the brunette and said, "What are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking you that!" Bella snapped. Cory sighed and grabbed Bella's wrist, pulling her up the stairs and into her and Kol's bedroom.

"What the hell is this place?" Bella asked. Cory sighed and said, "Klaus' house. You walked into the house of the man that I wanted you to stay away from."

"This is Klaus' house?" Bella questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's where I told you I was going," Cory said as she set her glass on the table in the room. Bella was confused as she said, "Edward told me you just left-" Cory cut her off, saying, "-Yet, not even five minutes before I left, I told you where I was going- exactly- and why. And you still believe him. How the hell did you even get here?"

"I took a plane-" Cory cut Bella off, saying, "-Does Charlie know?"

Bella looked down at her feet, saying, "Seriously, Bella? You didn't tell him where you were going!? Again!? We're on the other side of the United States-" Cory was cut off by the door opening and Kol walking in, saying, "-Cory, is everything okay?"

"Yes, darling, I'm fine," Cory said as Kol walked over to her. Bella looked at Kol for a second longer, and then said, "Cory, is this who I think it is?"

Cory sighed and said, "If you're thinking Kol, then yes, you're right."

"Cory, who is this?" Kol asked. Bella looked slightly offended and said, "You didn't tell him about me?"

"I'm sorry, but once I got my husband back I really wasn't thinking of the clumsy brunette who wants to be a Cold One," Cory snapped. Kol looked between the two as he said, "Love, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you go talk to Eli-" She was suddenly interrupted by Klaus opening the door and saying, "-Ah, there you are, Cory!"

Cory sighed and said, "Oh, this is biting me in the arse."

* * *

**AN: I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I've been super busy, and I haven't had time to work on any of my stories. But I got this done!**

**Some side notes: Esther is not evil in this story, just like she wasn't evil in the original story.**

**************************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


End file.
